Bartholomew
Bartholomew is the number 10th rank Saints, and the former Balancer for Allorum. He is an antagonist for the Saint arc, and the Saint arc II - The Fall. Appearance He wears ornate clothing of black and red, with a crucifix, giving him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. He wears a wide-brimmed hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black cloak. His large sword is black, and also in the shape of a crucifix. He has black hair kept neat under his hat, a goatee, and orange eyes. His eyes look like those of a hawk. In the Saint arc: The Fall, Bart's appearence takes a radical change since he is no longer in his own body. Bart is possesing a young adult who has long black and his eyes are blue, but they still look like a hawk. His body is covered a large dark robe, leaving sleeves for his arm. He states that he cannot lose his cloak, reasons unknown yet. Personality He is rarely speaks, but he's fairly serious He looks down on everyone that stands up against the saints, since they always seem to fail. Before he joined the saint, he was discribed as violent and cunning. After he joined he actually seemed happy. History Before Kevin was the Balancer, Bartholomew was. He was from Silicis City, and his family have served the royal family for generation. When he was selected for the Balancer, his father was angry with his decision, and disowned him. He knew his new job was important, but he was sadden that he had lost his family. Years later, someone told him that he could become stronger, and he could regain his father's trust. He accepted the way of Resurrección, and then he lost his title of Balancer. After disgracing his title, Bart lived in a house located deep in the Roccian desert, fighting monsters or whatever came on his property, living as mercenary and a guide. Because of his rage, he was called 'A Monster among Monsters' by people who would hear his tales. One day, Bart was approached by Kain Angelo, and Sonorc Optimus, wanting him to join their group, the Saints to combat Duo's forces. Bart declined, but then Sonorc paid for him to act as Kain and his guide to a near by town. Bart agreed, and walked them to the town, however the town upon their arrival was being sacked by Duo's forces. Bart, along with Kain and Sonorc, fought off the troops attacking the city. Bart then agreed to fight with them, to protect the world. During his time with the saints, he has develop feelings to the fellow saint, Ineria. After years of dating, she was wondering if they would ever married. He didn't want to until the saints had completed their goals. They then were betrayed by Nathan, and they were locked up. Abilities/ weapons. Current Powers Sword- Bart still retain the sword that he fought with when he first was alive, and is still good with the blade. However all Bankai and powers of the sword are lost. Magic- After Bart was being resurrected, Duo gave him weaken down power of all to the saints, excluding Kain and Nathan. Those power include: Ability to change his face, enhanced strength for a time, spear manifestion, basic alchemy, Ice, solar, wind, fire, and water magic, make mini explosions in his hands, and stealth skills. SIN Bart- In this form, Bart loses all of the powers from his cloak, and transforms into a 11 foot humanoid creature with a long tail with a blade at the end, and covered in black armor that swords cannot penetrate, but attacks can be seeped through the armor. The blade on his tail can be fired, and be regenerated. Former Power Magic-Bart has been known to fired hundred of fireballs. He also has a spell that could rust metals. Sword- Bart has a sword about 8 foot long, and it is his balancer sword. There are 3 bankais. His sword can be extended by over 70 feet, and it is fired like a gun. After it hits the targets, it then retracts. Bankai 001 Speed- His sword turns red hook blade, that can manipulate fire, and can make him run faster. Bankai 002 Power- A giant made out of stones is made, and he can order its movement with his minds. If the giant's head is destroyed, Bart can get severely hurt, if he is controlling him. After the body is destroyed, he can still control the hand and the sword. Bankai 003 Elemental- This form is his elemental form, which 2 swords are connected to a center sword. He swings around his swords, and used different blade to overwhelm the enemy. His weapon is made out of stone, and he can fire chunks of rocks off at the enemies, covered in a blue flame. Resurrección-When Bart goes into his Ressurreccion, a flash of light is made. When the light fades, Bart has 4 arms, each of them carrying a scythe. While in this form, he can faster, stronger, and deadlier than he was before. He can also fire a golden beam, and grow another pair of arm, if he needs to. He can heal from any wound, except from a strike into the brain. Synopsis Saint Arc Bartholomew, along with all of the other saints, awaken after their seal was broken, and he was the second to last Saint to exit the seal. He got drunk, made a fool of himself, and then passed out. When he can to, he talked to Kain Angelo about their plans, as he could get his revenge. Bart and the other Saints engage the first battle against the heroes, where he mainly engaged Andy Jammer, and Kevin Urahara, and revealed the fact that he was a former balancer, using his bankai to attack Kevin. However, Kain ordered the battle to stop, so Bart had to stop his fight. After the fight, Kain met up with the saints, telling them they are now going to go find shards to continued their plot for revenge. Bart, along with Ineria, Nia, A.B.A. were sent to Chalybs to find one of the shards. The group were in Metalpolis, looking for a shard, to rise the Tower of Salvation. After a struggling with the map, they finally found the shard at a mechant's stand. Nia and Ineria made a scene, while A.B.A. removed the vendor, and Bart took the shard. Van then teleported everyone out, and moved them to Shimmering Lake. Bart however, headed to Alberisato, to search for something, but he confronts Malice, and are engaged in combat. The fight ended when Malice was able to rip his heart out of his chest. Bart using his Resurrsion technique to heal himself. After gathering the shards,the Saints went and kidnap Profeta, but some heroes appeared and attacked him. Bart fought Malice, Tempest and Aya, outside of the cave, as A.B.A and Kain took care of Profeta and Zee. Profeta teleported the heroes out from her cave. The saints then attack then the group transporting Harumi. Bart fought many different heroes, until Sonorc got Harumi, and vanished with the rest of the heroes. At the Tower of Salvation, Bart was incharged to stop the heroes at the base of the tower, using his Bankai to fight off the heroes, but his pride got the best of him, and he engaged into battle with Malice. He went into his resurrsion mode, and defeated Malice, and left him to die. However Malice got a second wind, and striked Bart with his claw in the back of the head killing him. Bart laughed as he died, throwing the scythes at random heroes. War Arc Bart was briefly summoned from Hellious using a Black rose to talk to Malice, as Malice mocked that he joined the Sumatas after he defeated him, One-upping him. Bart then laughs at him, saying that even if he tries to kill other weeds, Malice will die by another weed, and he will have the last laugh. Saint Arc II - The Fall. Bart's first appearence was with Alessia in her room. He gave her a ring of Duo's and then vanished from the Castle. Bart then changed his face to look like Alessia and waited for Roxa to come. Eli came around and noticed Bart, thinking she was Alessia. Eli came up to Bart, but Bart stabbed him, thinking he was Roxa. He quickly found out that he wasn't when the real Roxa came up and started to fight him. Bart held both of them off, giving a message to Roxa that the new world is coming and would start with the spilling of Alessia's blood. He then made a wall of ice and vanished. Bart appeared next in Relinquo, as people were held captive and digging up the road for something. Bart was attacked by one of the workers, and he killed her. The Heroes arrived to the city and Bart hid as his soldiers, the sinners, attacked them. Bart was then confronted by Roxa, Volkmar, and Sahir, and a fight broke out among them. Bart quickly removed his cloak, and transformed into SIN Bart. The fight lasted for a while, until Roxa tied Bart up in his cloak, making he return to a human state. Roxa started to beat up Bart, demanding to know were Alessia is. Bart however laugh and broke out of his grip. He explained that he didn't have Alessia, and because they followed him, that Ben Kirix-Unda had been assassinated. Roxa, enranged was about to attack him again, but Duo intervened. Trivia Bart has Ophidiophobia, the fear of Snakes. Category:Characters